


Truth or Dare

by Charlitflair



Series: A Power Couple: Charlotte Flair and Roman Reigns One-Shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: Sasha Banks had a huge crush on Roman Reigns. So while gathered in Seth and Roman's hotel room, she decided that they play a game of truth or dare which takes a different turn than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry this took so long to get uploaded but was struggling to write a fic that was pure fluff and then I wrote half of one that was angst and realized that I really should post some fluff instead so I finally got this one done. The next chapter should't take nearly as long and it will be fluff and probably short because I'm not too good with fluff. But either way I hope you enjoy this and leave a comment.

Chapter Five: Truth Or Dare

* * *

 

**Prompt: "We're playing truth or dare because of our friends and they dared you to kiss someone in the room you like (they are so much like a fifth grader) and wait what you just kissed me?" AU**

* * *

Somehow they all ended up in Roman and Seth's room. Charlotte stood awkwardly in the corner as her friends conversed and prepared the game.

"Why are you standing in the corner?" She hears Bayley ask, her voice in its usual bubbly tone.

"I like it here." Charlotte replies. Her and Bayley had an awkward friendship, they didn't have much in common and it always felt forced.

"But wouldn't be more fun to be with your friends?" Bayley asks, clearly oblivious to what Charlotte was trying to say.

"Bayley, I'm fine right here." The blonde says, her tone and Bayley frowns.

"Okay..." The hugger pouts as she walks back over to Sasha.

Charlotte usually wasn't antisocial but she wasn't in the best mood and her only true friend was too busy flirting with Roman to talk to her.

She understood Sasha's little crush on Roman, because if Charlotte was being honest, she liked Roman too. Well more than liked him. She's has a thing for Roman for a while now and she had only ever told Becky about it. She was the only person she trusted to know. And when Sasha told the girls about her little crush, she knew would just have to cheer her on and push her feelings deep down inside. Plus, Charlotte didn't really think she had a chance with him to begin with but that didn't dull her feelings for him.

"They just had to put Becky on Smackdown, didn't they?" Charlotte mutters as she pulls her phone back out.

She hated not having her best friend with her. Charlotte would be talking about this with Becky, in their own hotel room, eating a tub of ice cream and watching Vikings. She thought that being here would be better than sitting alone in her room but she's starting to realize that it's just the opposite.

The group continued their night while Charlotte stayed with in the corner. They played card games and talked about what was going on in their lives. It seemed to be going well for everyone until Sasha made a new suggestion.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Charlotte instantly looked up from her phone and frowned. She knew Sasha was going to make her play. And she hated this game. It was stupid and juvenile. She looked around at everyone else who seemed to be on board and huffed. There was no way they were going to let her sit this one out.

"Charlotte! There's no sitting this out!" Sasha says in a sing song tone and Charlotte rolls her eyes.

_Speak of the Devil._

"Why am I still friends with her?" The blonde mumbles to herself before walking over to the group. She sat on the bed, a frown etched on her face.

"Cmon, smile! This could be fun." Sasha says and Charlotte scoffs.

"Sure." The taller woman says sarcastically.

The group sat in a circle, Sasha sitting down right next to Roman. Everyone else found their place and the game was started. Everyone took their turns and the game seemed to go surprisingly well. Charlotte, of course, chose truth every time. She'd rather tell some random secret then have to do something stupid. Sasha didn't hesitate to use her turns on Roman in attempts to get closer to him. Something Charlotte could see ending horribly wrong. But the blonde kept her thoughts to herself and let the game continue on.

"Okay, Roman. Truth or Dare?" The boss asked and he paused for a second before giving his answer.

"Dare." He said with a smirk and Sasha smiles.

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room. The person you like the most." Sasha says with confidence. The pink haired woman was practically glowing, Sasha was acting as if she just knew it would be her.

"Okay..." Roman says before pausing. He turns his stare from Sasha and looks around the room. Charlotte doesn't notice that his stare lands on her because she was too busy scolding Sasha.

"Sasha, what type of question was that?" The blonde questions before turning to look at Roman.

"You don't have to do that, I'm so sorry, she can be such a fifth grader some-" Charlotte started to apologize on behalf of her friend but her words were stopped by Roman's lips capturing hers. Charlotte barely had time to register what happened. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Wait you just kissed me." Charlotte says in shock, breaking the silence.

Roman chuckles at her shock. "Yeah, I did." He tells her and she froze for a second. The room instantly became tense and everyone could tell that this was a problem.

Charlotte froze in her spot and stared at the Samoan man. She would have never guessed that he would find her attractive, let alone kiss her. She turned from Roman and looked at friends. Sasha looks like she just saw a ghost, her face was pale and she had tears in her eyes.

"I...I gotta go." Charlotte blurts out. She couldn't stand being in that room. Charlotte quickly got up from her spot and rushed out of the room, missing the look of hurt and sadness on Roman's face.

As soon as Charlotte left, Roman had finally looked at the other women and saw why Charlotte left.

"Oh shit..." Roman finally realized. All of the signs hit him at once and he sighed. "I am so sorry Sasha. I had no clue you..." The Samoan man couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It's fine, you clearly like her a lot. I think me and Bayley are just gonna go back to our room now. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Sasha says softly, you could tell she wasn't okay. The woman still had tears in her eyes and her voice cracked as she excused herself and her best friend from the room.

Seth stared at Roman and waited till the women were out the room before he spoke to his friend.

"Since when have you had a thing for Flair?" Seth asked and Roman sighed.

"For a while, since the India tour." Roman answers. He had spent so much time with her during that trip that he simply became infatuated with her. And soon that infatuation turned into real feelings. She was smart, beautiful, athletic and had the kindest heart. She was just an amazing woman and he wanted to be with her more than anything else.

"That was a while ago." Seth points out and Roman nods.

"Yeah and now I ruined it. I had no fucking clue Sasha had a thing for me." Roman says and Seth scoffs.

"How did you not know? It was obvious she liked you." Seth tell him and Roman shakes his head.

"I don't know, I was too focus on Charlotte. And why didn't you tell me she had a thing for me?" Roman asked and Seth shrugs.

"I always thought you knew. And would it have really made a difference if I told you?" Roman glares at the Iowa native.

"Of course it would have. I wouldn't have kissed Charlotte in front of Sasha knowing Sasha had a thing for me." Roman exclaims, the stress of the conversation clearly setting in.

"Well tomorrow you could go talk to them. Hash everything out." Seth suggests and Roman nods.

But tomorrow wasn't coming quick enough.

* * *

As soon as Charlotte got into the hallway, she pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

"Hey Lass, what's up?" Becky answers in her usual cheerful tone.

"Uh...Roman Reigns just kissed me!" Charlotte rushes out and she can hear shuffling in the background.

"Uh could ya repeat that? I'm not sure I heard ya correctly." Becky replies and Charlotte lets out a nervous breath.

"Uh Roman... he uh, he kissed me tonight." Charlotte repeats nervously and Becky gasps.

"What! Well Lass, that's great isn't it? He likes ya back." Charlotte could tell Becky had this bright excited smile on her face. The thought brought a small smile to the blonde's face but the thought of how hurt Sasha looked quickly ended that.

"Yeah well it would have been if he hadn't kissed me right in front of Sasha." Charlotte sighs and Becky paused.

"How did that happen?" Came the lasskicker's reply.

"Sasha and Bayley dragged me with them to Seth and Roman's room. And then she decided to play truth or dare. And of course she asks Roman all of the flirtiest questions or dares possible. And her last one she dared him to kiss the person he was most attracted to in the room and-"

"He kissed you." Becky finished her best friend's sentence. "Wow, that's a lot."

"Tell me about it." Charlotte mutters.

"Well you need to talk to them. And ya can't let him slip away." Becky says firmly and Charlotte was surprised.

"But Sasha-"

"No but Sasha nothing. You deserve to be happy. You smile the brightest when you're around him, you're like a completely different person. You've suffered enough waiting and watching Sasha flirt with him and go after him while you hid your feelings. And Sasha should understand that or at less try to. Because I love her to death and I know you do too but everything isn't about Sasha." Becky tells her and Charlotte sighs.

"But I don't want this to come between us." Charlotte admits.

"The only person who can let that come between you two is Sasha." Becky says.

"I don't know, I just... it won't feel right. It feels like I'm betraying her." Charlotte tells Becky.

"Charlotte, I know you. You'd be miserable to just let him go like this. Talk to Sasha, help her understand. It'll all work out." Becky advises and just before Charlotte goes to reply, she hears Bayley and Sasha talking from around the corner.

"Sasha is coming, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." Charlotte says.

"Okay, I'll talk to ya tomorrow. Love ya." Becky says.

"Love you too." Charlotte says before hanging up the phone.

She walks toward the elevator to get to her floor and before the door closes, she sees someone's hand stop the door.

"Hey." Charlotte greets nervously as the two best friends enter the elevator.

"Have you liked him all this time." Sasha asks and Charlotte is taken aback. How did Sasha even come up with that question. She doesn't know if she should truthfully answer this question.

"What makes you think-"

"I know you Charlotte." Sasha sighs. She didn't want Charlotte to lie to her. "You wouldn't have left that quickly if you don't feel the same way he does." Sasha says and Charlotte pauses. The Queen looks to see the Hugger with a frown on her face. She knew Bayley was very defensive of Sasha and would do anything for her, just like Charlotte would do anything for Becky. Bayley looked as if she was ready to pounce any second. She knew it would probably make the situation better if she was honest.

"I...I've had feelings for him since we joined the main roster, especially after the India Tour." Charlotte answers with a sigh.

"You've liked him all this time and you didn't say anything! Why didn't you tell me?" Sasha asked with surprise.

"I...I don't know. I didn't think I had a chance with him. I didn't want to mess up anything." Charlotte admits to her friends and Sasha hated that Charlotte felt that way.

"You wouldn't have. If anything, we could have both gushed over how hot and amazing he is." Sasha chuckles and Charlotte laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Charlotte didn't know what to say.

"You know I'm okay if you want to date him. I won't be upset with you because I know that's what you're worried about." Sasha tells Charlotte and the blonde lets out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? I don't want anything to be awkward." Charlotte asks and Sasha nods.

"I'm positive. I'll get over it. And I'd rather have my friend be happy." Sasha smiles softly and Charlotte returns one.

"Well I'm glad that all worked out." Bayley speaks up and the women both look at her. The brunette had visibly calmed down as the pair talked. Suddenly the doors opened to their floor and in front of them was Roman. Reigns.

"Well I'll let you two talk." Sasha says as she and Bayley exit the elevator and head in the opposite direction towards their room. Charlotte exited the elevator next and stood in front of Roman.

"How did you know what floor I was on?" Charlotte asks him and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had Seth ask Dana." Roman admitted. "I had to talk to you. You ran away so fast that I couldn't explain." He says and Charlotte looks at the ground.

"Yeah, I...uh I'm sorry about that. I was just kinda shocked." Charlotte tells him and he nods.

"I'm sorry. I just...I like you. A lot. And I have for a while now." Roman finally tells her and she freezes. Charlotte expected him to apologize, to say it was a mistake but she never expected that. "I understand if you don't feel the same but I just...when I got that dare I had to at least let you know how I felt." He tells her and she couldn't help but smile softly. She never thought she'd ever hear Roman say he had feelings for her. And knowing her friendship with Sasha would remain intact, she felt relieved. The initial surprise finally wore off and she found her words.

"Well I'm glad you kissed me." The blonde tells him and he smiles at her.

"Really. And why would that be?" He asks her. His initial fear faded away at her response and he relaxed.

"Because I...feel the same way." She says and Roman's smile grows. "And I'd really like it if you'd kiss me again." She tells him.

"I think I can make that happen." He says closing the distance between them. He grabs her hips and pulls her up against his body. Roman leans down and places his lips on hers. Charlotte quickly responds to the kiss, locking her arms around his neck.

"Some game of truth or dare huh." Roman says after they separate and Charlotte chuckles.

Neither of them imagine the night ending like this but they were glad it did.

 


End file.
